Shelzza
Shelzza is the vampire shown in depictions at the bottom of the Vampire: The Masquerade First Edition rulebook that follow important points in her unlife. Speculation is that she is of Toreador (highly likely) or Ventrue descent. It also shows information about her childe, Kyle, who is the splitting image of her dead lover in the past. Shelzza appears only in this edition of the Vampire: The Masquerade and is abandoned in subsequent volumes. The Story of Shelzza Shelzza has much to learn about hiding from the mortals around her - she is new to this city (p.21) Just as the blood called to the first among her kind, the sweet ichor is both a lust and a need for her. (p.22) Daylight has come and she seeks safety in her mausoleum Haven. The dead haunt this place, but they do nto yet inhabit her mind. (p.23) Shelzza awakens to find a trio of visitors who smell of an Elder blood. They bid, nay command her to accompany them. (p.24) Through the crowded streets of Babylon they travel, through the herd she tends. But now she is the one who is prodded. (p.25) Her discomfort grows as she is directed into the palace of the king. But he is one of her kind and she rejoices. (p.26) The sculptures of blood set Shelzza's senses aflame. Never has she known such passion. (p.32) Over three days, they irrevocably bind their souls together. The blood of mortals is as water in comparison. (p.33) They cannot fully know love, but he makes her his Queen and they rule the city together. (p.34) Nightmares have grown to whispiers and whispers to open conflict in the marketplace (p.36) Many voices speak out against the new Queen, for they think she will bear their God-King children (p.37) They attack the palace to force their King to be rid of his Queen, but their resentment quickly becomes rage. (p.43) The red tongues that lick around them are those of demons come to claim their souls (p.44) He is ancient, but his Bloodline is as paper in a flame. (p.45) Rays from the sun pierce her body like lances, but she struggles on (p.46) As she slips away into Final Death, Shelzza is pulled downward into the earth. (p. 47) The peace she finds while encased in the ground reassures her. She dreams of her King, her passion. (p.48) The past has lost its edge and her memories are all of her King. Powers gained over centuries have made her bold again. (p.49) She cares little that the Crusaders hold Tripoli - mortal affairs are of little consequence to her. (p.50) King Philip II commands his army to advance. (p.51) Shelzza commands him otherwise. She wishes to see more of the world. (p.52) The fresh air of the Mediterranean delights her powerful senses. (p.53) This is progress? Where is the glory of Babylon (p.54) She feels only revulsion for this infested city. The blood here does not call to her. (p.55) Shelzza decides to sleep again. Perhaps the world would be more to her liking when she awakes (p.56) His work at the Sistine Chapel completed, the artist puts the Babylonian palace on canvas, guided by Shelzza powerful memory. (p.57) Paris thrills her. The sick still wander the streets,but she moves in different circles. (p.58) The culture is young, but the energy of the people in the New World is seductive. (p.59) In the South, she feels most at home. (p.60) The waterfront of Prohibition Chicago provides her with excitment. (p.61) Chicago has a charm that is not lost in the following half-century. Shelzza settles in a new Haven. (p.62) Kyle has an eye for painting but not the skill, thus photography serves him well. (p.78) His Life is full and happy. Kyle returns home to a beautiful wife and healthy child. (p.81) "Midnight Michelangelo" announces the flyer. Kyle's idol. (p.84) Kyle's thougts are as lovely as dreams when he gazes upon the master's works. But just as God created Adam... (p.88) The impossible has happened, her King has returned. Though now mortal, soon he will be hers again - forever. (p.90) She could strike now, but it is too soon. The prey must come to her. (p.94) She stalks her prey and lover to learn of him and prepare for his Embrace. (p.100) He senses something, someone. From behind his curtains, he scans the yard, but sees no one in the soft light of the moon. (p.105) Kyle receives an invitation to a private screening of the "lost piece" of Michelangelo. ''(p.109) ''It is a very private screening, but his excitement to see the piece precludes any discretion. (p.115) The painting seems to be an authentic Michelangelo. It is strange that he would paint a Babylonian palce. (p.117) She cannot resist a touch, and from a touch to the Embrace. (p.118) Kyle tries to move aside, but his will is lost to his body. (p.123) The blood is mortal, but for Shelzza its fragrance is over-whelming. (p.126) Can a corpse feel pain? When life yet resides in a bloodless frame, then pain is but a secondary concern. (p.130) Shelzza gazes down upon her King. His new life is about to begin. (p.133) Kyle struggles to keep his mouth open and catch the tiny red beads that fall from heaven toward him. (p.138) The blood melts away as it strikes his tongue. Small tremors of life wrack his body. (p.141) She marvels at his struggle for life and recalls her Embrace with him so long ago. (p.142) Though the blood is gone, the dream continues and Kyle is lost in a world his mind created but cannot possibly understand. (p.144) Incapable of any thought but for rest, Kyle crawls beside the unnamed woman who has destroyed his life. (p.146) When he awakens, it is night again. (p.154) A hunger lodged deep in his being demands attention. He looks for food, but he finds only more blood. (p.156) He tarries too long - the woman bids him walk with her this evening. (p.157) The city air is somehow different. The men who walk the streets now seem but animals. (p.158) Suddenly, she springs upon a man. Kyle is disgusted, yet strangely and horribly aroused. (p.160) Very tentatively, the Fledgling lowers his mouth toward the man's neck. (p.161) The first taste of blood exhilarates Kyle, but realization of his deed crazes him. His first Vessel. His first Frenzy. ''(p.162) ''Kyle licks the tears from his cheeks. The tast is more thant that of mere salt. (p.168) He feels a stranger to his own home. The torrent of thoughts, urges, and desires cannot be smothered. (p.171) He must touch his son to see that his old life created something that will last. (p.172) His wife stirs as he enters. ''(p.175) ''Their embrace makes him feel human again, but he knows it cannot last. (p.176) She is the one who must judge him; she must see what he has become and what he had done. She who knew him best. (p.177) He looks at her a final time, but when their eyes meet, he feels her will slip away. His body chills and he cannot move. (p.178) He tries to lose himself in a crowd, but the smell of their blood does not leave him in peace. (p.181) He is a predator and the herd can smell it. (p.182) The sight of his own reflection entrances him for hours. (p.184) The old man's song delights the Neonate, but blood music is a more potent melody. (p.186) He tries to block the deed from his mind, but the man's death echoes in his memory. (p.188) As he is lifted high, he sees the blood of the old singer draining away with the sewage. (p.189) Return to the nest, the Elder warns, or find new turf far from here. (p.191) The last night of "Midnight Michelangelo." The victim needs inspiration and must return. ''(p.192) ''Was it not David who bested a greater foe? (p.193) She does the guilty return to the scene of the crime. (p.195) His flight is reflective. He will in time accept his new life, but not with that woman. (p.196) But Shelzza has other thoughts for herself and her King. She prefers him as a puppet than to be without him at all. ''(.198) ''She brings him to her, controlling him as she would a mortal. (p.202) His body is her's, but his mind is yet his own. (p.205) Death would have been better than an existence such as this, but he charms Shelzza with courtesy. (p.206) Again he rouses before her. He tests his limbs and delights when they respond as he alone requires. (p.210) The first wooden object he finds falls prey to his grasping hands and delirious mind. He does not realize what he destroys. (p.213) Bestial hatred and misplaced satisfaction errupt as he plunges wooden death into his creator and tormentor. ''(p.228) ''At her age, pain is unknowable, but a wild fear unknown for millenia surges through her. If only she could move... ''(p.232) ''His job is not yet complete. ''(p.235) ''Torch in hand, Kyle prepares to cleanse the world of a long endured sore. (p.236) ''Ashes to Ashes; Dust to Dust. ''(p.239) ''All vestiges of the Beast are gone, though the memories of those horrible nights will never fade. ''(p.241) Category:Vampires of unknown generation Category:Vampires of unknown clan (WOD)